Christmas Collection
by abbymaie
Summary: Collection of fics I wrote to people for Christmas about Arya and Gendry.
1. Interruptions Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! So sorry for making you guys suffer without my fics but school and life and just...a lot of things. Regardless, I am back and with lots of things headed your way! First off I want to say that I will be taking a break from "Forest Lass & Forest Love" for a little bit while I finish up some writing prompts and get back into my writings. While that happens, I leave you this. This is for the lovey Bee on tumblr.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Interruptions**

_Part 1_

Arya's hands had barley clasped around Gendry's neck and his, her waist, when Jon came in between them.

"Yeah, okay….can you two please keep it PG and your hands off each other for at least a minute?"

"Jon, you have got to be kidding me. It was just a hug." Arya rolled her eyes as she spoke to her brother.

"And a kiss." He countered.

"On the cheek." She shot back with an annoyed look on her face, her arms crossing under her chest.

"How about the time I found you two in bed together?" Jon quipped.

Arya put her hands on her hips and shook her head from side to side. She was about to answer when Gendry cut in.

"Okay, first off: we were dressed. Hell, even our shoes were on! Secondly, we were sleeping and since we had no blanket, all you saw was me spooning Arya."

"Whatever. Still NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!" Jon shouted as he took Gendry's bag inside.

Arya huffed and grabbed a rock from the ground, tossing it as far as it would go. Kicking some stick and grass, she sighed. This was supposed to be a fun weekend with Jon, Robb, Sansa, and even Theon, and Jon was slowly ruining it with his weirdness. While he'd been shocked at the thought of his little sister and best friend getting together, Arya had the feeling that he still wasn't fully on board with their relationship.

"Babe, stop pouting."

She turned her head and found Gendry smiling at her.

"I'm not pouting, idiot."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Oh really? So I suppose throwing rocks and kicking stuff is normal then?"

She frowned. "Shut up."

He came closer and hugged her, giving her a little kiss on her temple. Arya craned her neck and looked around for her siblings. They seemed to have stayed inside and then she smirked.

"Hey, Jon's gone."

Gendry chuckled and pressed her closer to him. "Is he now?"

"Yes. Now you can greet me properly." she replied, pulling him down to her by the collar of her leather jacket.

Gendry bent down and swooped her up. She cradled his face in her hands and crushed their lips together. She ravished his mouth as he placed his hands of her hips. They went at it for a few minutes when he pulled back.

Arya scowled and thwacked his arm.

"Why'd you stop, stupid?"

"Because Jon is staring at me with a shotgun in his hands."

Arya let go of him and turned to the front porch with terror in her eyes only to be met with her dog, Nymeria, wagging her tail at her.

Gendry laughed as realization struck her face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME!"

He bent over and laughed as she kicked and punched him. Finally, managing to shove him to the ground she kicked him in the side. He grabbed her leg as she attempted to do it again and she screamed when she hit the ground. They wrestled around for a moment before Nymeria started barking and they pulled apart. They stood from the ground as Robb and Theon came from inside.

"There you are! I thought you two went off somewhere." Robb joked.

"Well clearly, we didn't. Now what do you want?" Arya snapped.

"Whoa no need to snap there little wolf." Theon mockingly threw in.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Anyways," Robb continued. "Theon and I are going to get the food. Jon's setting up the theater room, Sansa's off gabbing on the phone and pretty sure she's inviting her friends over, and we have no movies. Do you guys mind picking up the movies?"

She sighed and was about to say no, when Gendry spoke. "Sure. And if Sansa's inviting her friends over, better get more food _and_ snacks. Just to be safe."

Robb nodded and Theon strolled to the car.

"Hey! What gives? I thought I was driving!" Robb said exasperated.

Theon huffed. "Pfft. As if. Last time _you_ drove the car we got lost. No way I'm letting that happen, besides you're a slow driver."

Robb grumbled and they drove off shortly. Arya and Gendry stood in silence for a moment before she glared at him.

"Really?"

"Oh shut up. At least it gives us a little privacy before Jon spoils it."

_He has a point,_ she thought silently as she walked to her car.

* * *

When they came back from getting the movies, Gendry had been right. Sansa did invite her friends over and now they were staring at him and the rest of the guys. There was Margaery Tyrell who was lustily looking at her brothers with her big brown eyes, then Jeyne Poole who seemed to have eyes only for Theon, and Myrcella who looked a little uncomfortable but managed to give Robb a smile. Sansa was in the corner talking with her boyfriend and Arya knew that this night was going to be a long one.

As soon as they all got food, they settled into the Stark family theater. Gendry had managed to get the back seats and everyone else was scattered to the front. They settled on watching some action flick that no one had seen before and it's wasn't long before Theon took Jeyne upstairs, Sansa and Willas left to take a stroll around the garden, Margaery pounced on Jon, and Robb took Myrcella out to the living room to talk about school. Arya's eyes widened at Margaery's sudden action but thanked her internally for the distraction. Gendry barely had time to register what had just happened when Arya climbed over him and started kissing him.

After that he didn't care much for the movie. No, he was definitely more interested in what his tiny girlfriend was doing. She was straddling his lap with her hands around his neck and kissing him feverishly. A soft moan escaped her lips when he pressed his mouth to her neck and she pulled him by his head back to her lips. Since the seats were couches, she pushed him onto his back and sat atop him. Her hands ran down his muscled stomach and soon Arya found herself lying on the couch with him hovering over her. She was biting his lips and sucking on his tongue. His hands were subtly going under her shirt and were close to her chest. Gendry was just about to grope her breast when Arya heard her name being called.

"Arya!"

They sat up quickly and then she turned to the direction she heard her name. It was Robb. _Of course it was Robb!_ she fumed. Her hair was a mess and her lips were red and swollen. Gendry didn't look too good either, dishevled hair and red lips. Jon and Margaery had emerged from their position as well, with a small look of guilt on their faces.

"What now Robb?" she finally spoke out.

"I need your help with something."

_Seriously?_ "Can it wait?" she groaned.

"No…..sorry, emergency."

She groaned again and fell back into the couch. Her brothers had the worst timing and now the mood was lost. Gendry pulled her up and kissed her nose.

"Come on."

* * *

"You call this an emergency?"

Robb scratched the back of his neck. "When I know next to nothing about cars, so yes. This qualifies as an emergency."

She leaned back against the garage wall and sighed. "You're just lucky Gendry's a mechanic and not some law student."

"Alright I get the point." Robb snapped. "So what do you think?"

Gendry was looking over Robb's car and then wiped his hands off. "Doesn't look too bad and it's nothing to worry about. Just need to change your oil."

Robb looked relieved and then frowned. "Great. Now this means my car's out of commission."

Myrcella laughed and then shook her head. "I'm sure my brother can fix it. He helps me out whenever I have car troubles. Besides, I can get a ride from Margaery."

Arya smirked and then threw her car keys at him. "Please don't fuck up my car Robb. Another scrape and mom's going to burst."

"Sure thing." He rapidly replied while leading Myrcella out.

"Night guys. Later bro!" The golden haired girl shouted to Gendry.

They were left standing in the garage and Gendry let out a loud laugh. Arya looked at him and laughed with him.

"How long til he figures out that I drained the battery?"

Arya chuckled. "Way too long. And how long do you think he's had the hots for Myrcella?"

"If anything, it's been longer than when I had them for you." He replied.

She scoffed. "Oh so now you don't? Is that what you're trying to say, Waters?"

"If that were so, I wouldn't be here. He cheekily retorted. "And you call me stupid."

She punched him in the arm and dashed inside. He caught her on the stairs and she yelped as he pulled her to him. He got his hands around her waist and tickled her. She screamed and then pushed at him. He moved his fingers closer to her ribs and shamelessly exposed her tickle spot.

"NOOOO! STOP IT!" She was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. He relentlessly continued and she screamed. "GENDRY STOP!"

Unable to control her, she kneed him where it mattered most. He let her go and shouted in pain.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled as she slammed the door to her room shut.

"Dammit Stark!" he shouted as he watched her leave. He limped to her door and found that she locked it. _Oh great, now she's pissed._ He sighed and limped to the spare room he was staying in for the night. As soon as his door close, he heard another open. He opened the door immediately and then shut it when he saw Jeyne and Theon leaving his room.

He sat there for a few minutes before giving up and falling back into the bed. He chucked his shoes off and stripped to his boxers before settling into the sheets and letting sleep take him.

* * *

In retrospect, maybe she shouldn't have called him a "bastard" or kneed him or locked the door but he knew better! He knew how much Arya hated to be tickled and still he did it. So no, she wasn't sorry in the slightest.

But at the same time, they had been having such a good time earlier. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him. Hell, they'd been interrupted all day and she wanted her man with all the fire in her being. Putting her pride aside, she let her anger fade and made her way to his room. The hallway was dark and everyone had either left or gone to bed. The only one still up was Sansa who was having coffee with Willas in the kitchen and locking up the house.

She tiptoed to his room and slid into the darkened room. If she expected him to be awake and waiting for her, then she would have been thoroughly disappointed. Still, she crept closer to the bed and heard his soft snores. Arya giggled softly and took her clothes off, leaving only Gendry's shirt, that she found on the floor, on. She crawled under the covers and nestled into his side. Gendry rolled on his side and then stirred when he felt someone running their hands up his arms. He blinked a few times before registering Arya's lithe body next to his.

Gendry rubbed his eyes and then looked at Arya again. She looked so small compared to him and saw the glimmer in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled and looked up at him with her stormy grey eyes. "Why are you apologizing?"

He reached for her face and stroked her cheek. "Because I shouldn't have tickled you. I know how much you hate that and I did it anyways. But to be honest here, I don't regret it."

She grabbed his arm. "Why not?"

He rolled on his back and brought her on top of him. "Because I made you laugh."

"And?"

"And, I love your laugh babe. And how you smile when you think I'm asleep when we've had a shag. And how you tremble when I make love to you slowly and kiss you."

She blushed at his words. It was true how she smiled and trailed her fingers on his bare chest, or how she loved it when he simply held her. But she never knew how much it meant to him. She raised her head to meet his and leaned into his kiss. He moved his hands to the small of her back and the other to her neck. She had hers secured around his neck and pushed her self up to straddle him. He sat up with her and kissed her passionately. He sucked on her tongue and nibbled on her bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth and then sucking below her earlobe. A soft moan escaped her lips and she unconsciously rubbed herself against his groin. He jerked at the sensation and rolled her on her back again, his fingers digging into her waist.

Her hands pulled at his hair and she yanked his head to meet her lips again and again. Gendry caught her arms and raised them above her head, she laughed as he planted kisses down the column of her throat. Distracted, Arya flipped him on his back again. He groaned in surprise as she smirked at him with a triumphant look. Not one to back down from a challenge, Gendry shoved his hand into her underwear and thrust two fingers inside her. She gasped in pleasure and grasped his shoulders as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She was moaning and moving her hips in time with him. She whimpered and he knew she was close. Arya fluttered her eyes closed and she bit down on her lip from shouting but the smug look on his face wouldn't do for her.

Subtly ghosting her hand down his bare stomach, she grabbed his cock none too gently and stroked him with nimble hands. He groaned and she moved her palms faster, watching as he squirmed beneath her and he moaned. Then she cried out as he inserted a third finger and went even faster. His touch and lips on her exposed shoulder were enough to make her peak, her body shaking as she came. Her hand stilled against his shaft, making him breathe hard. Arya was still hovering over him, panting and then moving her hand again. Gendry grunted as her fingers grazed at the head and then clasped around him. It was all too much and he needed to be inside her, _now_.

"Fuck babe. No-no more teasing." He heaved.

Arya nodded in agreement, lust in her eyes. She sat up again and quickly shed her underwear, pushing his boxers to his knees. Settling above him again, she gently lowered herself onto him, softly moaning as she slid down. His head fell back and he grabbed at her waist. She splayed her hands on his chest and slowly started to rock back and forth. His hands traveled up her waist, under her shirt and to her breast, kneading them and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned and picked up the rhythm up a bit, going faster and gripping his arms more firmly now. As he moved his hips with hers, their breath started coming out in huff and pants. They were so close to reaching the purchase within their reach and Arya was moving even quicker now her moans becoming wails now and his grunts, groans.

_She was so close….._

And then Jon and Margaery burst into the room. Apparently they had gotten drunk and gone into the wrong room. Arya screamed, rolling off of Gendry so fast that she feared she may have bent his cock. He shouted in pain and in surprise as well. It was only until they heard screams that Jon and Margaery pulled apart and looked around the room.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Jon thought this was his room….I guess not." Margaery purred.

"Clearly." Arya spat out. She quickly pulled her underwear back on and saw Gendry do the same.

"What are _you_ doing in here anyways?" Jon managed to sober up for a second. Arya glared at her brother and thanked whatever God was looking out for her, that Gendry had the sense of mind to not remove her shirt.

"Seriously? Can't I just say goodnight to my boyfriend without an armed escort by my side?"

"Nope. Now go to your room." Her brother ordered.

Arya rolled her eyes and kissed Gendry before leaving the room muttering "Idiot" as she did.

The elder Stark pulled the brown eyed girl out of the room and slammed the door shut.

As Gendry fell back onto the bed, he brought a hand to his face and mumbled, "You got to be fucking kidding me."


	2. Interruptions Part 2

**A/N: Here's part 2. Hope you like it...and also SMUT AHEAD!**

**As always, I own nothing and this fact makes me cry. I leave this here :)**

* * *

**Interruptions**

_Part 2_

Arya was upset. No not upset, _furious_. All she wanted was an hour or two to shag Gendry and instead all she got was twenty minutes and a truck load of interruptions. She'd had enough and now she didn't care. Whether her brothers liked it or not, Arya Stark was going to shag her boyfriend. That being said, she grabbed some blankets, some clothes before shoving it in a bag and exiting her room. Quietly, she tip toed back to Gendry's room, carefully opening the squeaky door and closing it.

He stirred at the sound and sat up. He saw Arya and rubbed his eyes.

"What-what's going on?" he sleepily asked.

She put a finger to her mouth and pointed at his clothes. He tilted his head, not understanding what she meant by that. Arya huffed and threw his stuff at him.

"Put that on quickly!" she demanded in a hushed tone.

He did as he was told and went to grab his shoes but she stopped him.

"You're not going to need them."

"Okay then."

"Oh shut up." she giggled, flashing him a quick smile.

He gave her one in kind and let her lead him out the room and down the hall. She gave him the bag and pointed to the back door. Arya looked around to see if Sansa and Willas were still in the kitchen, talking. No one seemed to be there as the lights were all off and his car, gone. She tugged his arm and he followed her to the back patio, punching in the code before the alarm went off.

"Where are we going?" he said as they walked through her backyard.

She didn't answer and tugged him along. She shivered and he stopped taking his jacket off and wrapping her around in it. Arya glared at him and he shook his head in laughter, kissing her head.

"Come on."

They started going further into her enormous backyard and almost hitting the fence that barred them from the forest. She stopped short in front of a large tree with a red leaves and a carved face. He remembered Arya telling him about the weirwood trees on her family's property and what it meant to her. She rounded the base of the tree and beckoned him to her. He fell into step with her and she nudged him to the latter that rest on the tree. He looked up to where her slim finger was pointing and gasped. Apparently he was so caught up in following Arya that Gendry failed to see the large tree house atop the weirwood tree. Her lips curved upwards and she started climbing the latter. He followed suit, ready to catch her if she fell. Thankfully neither one did.

She pushed the trapdoor open, jumping instantaneously inside and leaving Gendry to gape at the sight before him. Arya sets the bag down giving him time to take in the awe. He blinks before glancing back at her.

"My grandfather, Rickard, helped my dad and uncles Brandon and Benjen, build it when they were kids." She informed him. "Of course, father said that my aunt Lyanna also helped. Due to her stubbornness."

"It's amazing." He marveled.

"My dad, Jon, and Robb fixed it up for us a few years ago but only Rickon uses it now." She laughed. "And sometimes I'll sneak up here when my mother wants to throw me into 'lady like' things like balls and cotillions."

"Balls and cotillions you say?"

Arya gaped and threw him a mock punch. "Oh shut up."

He rubbed the spot and laughed. "How come you never showed this to me before?"

She bit her lip and awkwardly held her hands across her chest. "I-I don't know."

"It's amazing." he repeated, taking her in his arms. Gendry brushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You're amazing."

"You're just talking shit Waters." She whispered. "No need to lie or tease."

Gendry frowned and sat down on a near by chair. Pulling her on top of him, he sighed. Tilting his head to the side, he was able to survey her looks and then he caressed her face with feather like touches. Arya felt the goosebumps as he touched her, making her shiver.

"I don't understand why you think so little of yourself. I mean come on now, you're Arya Stark. _The_ Arya Stark. You don't shit from nobody and you have the guts to do something completely stupid and risky but come out on top. You're more feisty and sassy than anyone I know. You're also stubborn and have a hot temper but you're fiercely over protective and loyal about people you love."

He paused letting her sink his words in. Tucking the same lock of her hair as before behind her ear, he continued. "And that's why I think you're amazing. That's why I love you."

Arya felt her face turn crimson but before she could do anything, Gendry crushed his lips to hers. It was soft and sweet and she could feel the warmth start to unravel within her. He was holding her by the small of her back and one hand on her hip. She pulled back and rest her forehead on his. They stayed silent for bit before she climbed off him and retrieved the items from the bag. She grabbed one of the blankets and lay it on the rather spacious floor of the tree house.

Taking the other, she tossed it to the side and pulling Gendry to the area she just set up. Gendry looked down at her and she slid her arms to his neck again, tip toeing to kiss his lips. Instead of bending down, he hoisted her off the floor and into his arms. She was startled but clung to him. He kissed her as softly as the first time and then he slowly sank to the floor. He gently put her back on the blanket and shifted above her. She rushed to remove his clothes, but he stopped her and told her: "Slowly."

Arya did as she was told and was rewarded with little kisses up and down her body. Before too long, he was down to his boxers and she still had his shirt and other clothes on. Gendry bent forward and pecked her lips before moving his hands under her shirt and inching close to her breast. She pulled away and reached for the ends of the shirt, taking it off and tossing it. Her chest was bare but her breast were round and pert. He grazed his fingers over her nipples and she moaned at the contact. He kneaded at them before rolling the nubs between his fingers and making them hard. Arya grasped at the blanket and let him kiss and suck and touch her as he pleased. Gendry then felt as she tugged at his boxers and he swiftly shed them. She did the same and wordlessly spread her legs for him. Kissing her, he entered her and groaned at how wet and tight she was.

Her head fell back as he pushed in and out of her, his hips pushing against hers punishingly good. She met his thrusts half way and cried out when he raised her hips, trying to go deeper inside her. Her back arched and her arms circled his back, raking it with scratches. He groans as he slowly increases the pace.

This isn't like the regular sex they have. This isn't even like the rough sex they enjoy so much. No, this is one of those times where Arya lets Gendry _make love_ to her. This is very much like their first time together, even if it's not exactly the same.

Arya moans as he reaches for her leg and wraps it around his waist, opening her up to him even more. Somehow in between his thrusts and his kisses, she manages to hook her other leg under his knee and she flips them over. Now she's rising and falling into him, his hands slinking around her waist and rocking her. Pants, moans, cries, and grunts fill the room as they move in tandem. Soon, she's riding him like before and her moans become louder. Gendry sits up and cants his hips up as she lowers herself on him. He latches his mouth to hers and he swallows her moans, her hand gripping the back of his neck and shoulder tightly as she feels herself start to come. As Arya starts to clench around him, Gendry rolls her on her back again and presses their hips even faster. She cries out sharply and clasps his hand, interweaving their fingers together. He can see how she trembles and he captures her lips in his mouth again. They're mid kiss when Arya clenches their fingers together and comes with a loud moan.

Gendry laughs and slows his stroke. "Don't howl too loudly, babe. Or else, they'll think there's wolves around here."

She smirks and punches him in the stomach as he moves over her. He groans with the pain but she sinks her teeth into his shoulder and starts moving with him again. He bends down to lap at her breasts and then sucks on her collar bone as he tries to reach his peak. Arya rolls her hips in time with his and tries to help him come. She screams as he tucks his arms under her thighs and pounds into her like there's no tomorrow. (Haha see what I did there?)

Her scream and claws are enough to make him climax. Gendry groans as he peaks, spending himself inside her. He's careful to spare her his bulk and rests his head on her shoulder. She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses the claw marks on his shoulder. Gendry's breaths come out in long gasps as he tries to rest for a moment. Arya's breathing hasn't gone back to normal either but she manages to make it slow a bit.

He pulls out and away from her before lying on his back, rolling her atop him. She lays her head on his bare chest and shivers. He sits up and paws for the spare blanket to cover themselves. Arya nuzzles his neck and then nudges him until he gets the hint.

"What?" he asks.

"Kiss me, stupid." she says exasperated. "I want you to kiss me."

He laughs and then picks her head up. "Okay."

His lips are warm and soft against hers but manage to make her feel the ever present sparks.

Satisfied, she pulled away and kissed his chest, humming in approval. After what seemed like a day full of deliberate interruptions, Arya finally was able to shag Gendry. It wasn't as rough as always but she loved it when he made her tremble. She was beginning to fall asleep when he wrapped his fingers in hers and pulled her leg to rest across his abdomen. He softly kissed her hair and then her temple before whispering.

"Night, Arry. I love you."

Gendry felt her smile form and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Gendry."


	3. Movies

**A/N: I suck at updating and also, writer's block sucks. Here have this.**

* * *

**Movies**

"So what do you want to do then?" Gendry asked her as they strolled down the empty street.

It was darkening and the sky was turning purple with hints of snow clouds. Arya stopped to think for a moment, tilting her head to the side and then snapping back into place.

"Oh! I got it! Let's go to the movies."

Gendry grinned. "Okay."

They arrived at the movie theater not much later and stood outside the ticket booth trying to decide what to watch. There isn't really anything besides kids movies, romantic comedies, a dramedy here and there, and the usual cheesy horror movie. After what seems like ages, they agree on the cheesy horror movie. They buy their tickets and head inside to find seats as the movie was to start in fifteen minutes. Stumbling into the theater, they find that it is completely empty save for them and the person who works at the theater. This gave Arya a rather naughty and greatly reckless idea.

Gendry led her to the middle seats and Arya grinned sitting down and giving him a quick kiss. This surprised Gendry but kissed her back nonetheless and then pulled back. She smiled at him and turned to face the screen. He's about to ask her if she wants anything to snack on, when she starts to speak.

"Babe can you get us some snacks?"

"I was just about to ask. What do you want?"

"Some nachos, popcorn, an ICEE, and you think maybe some licorice?"

He laughs. "Yeah." Gendry stood and walked to the stairs before facing her again. "You know for someone so small, you're a walking contradiction."

Arya stood and walked to him. She grabbed his jacket collar in her hands and kissed him hard, biting his lip. He yelped but picked her up and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her sweet minty taste. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and fought with his, letting out a soft moan. He put her down and gave her one last kiss before heading down the stairs and to the concession stand. As she watched him leave, she touched her swollen lips and then smirk. Little did he know that Arya had just slipped her underwear into his jacket pocket as he was kissing her.

But he didn't have to know that, now did he?

Gendry had a stupid smile on his face all the way to the concession stand. Arya had never really indulged him with much PDA unless they were alone. The only time she was really affectionate was when she wanted to jump his bones. But now he didn't care, she had surprised him twice already and knew that it was only a matter of time until she dragged him home.

Once he ordered all their food, he reached inside his pockets for cash but instead felt something else in his hands. It was soft, silky material….with bows on it. Suddenly, he felt his pants tighten. They were Arya's _underwear_. Gendry's face when crimson and his eyes widened. The cashier eyed him warily and then asked him if he was alright. Gendry nodded and paid for the food before sprinting back to his seat.

Arya was chewing on her bottom lip. _What's taking him so damn long? It doesn't take someone too long to get food!_ She just about jumped out of her seat when Gendry strode to the seat with the snacks. He handed her the nachos and ICEE wordlessly and didn't spare her another look.

Okay?

She tilts her head and puts the food in the seat next to hers. Her chest brushes past his as she reaches for the candy and she can feel him shudder. Grabbing the box of licorice from his hand, she kisses his lips, biting his bottom lip before pulling back.

"Thanks babe."

Gendry grinned. "Anytime love."

They settle into their seats as the movie finally comes on. Arya waits to see of there are any more possible late people coming and smiles in victory when there are none. Now all she has to do is wait until the theater attendant is done inspecting the room and then leave them alone.

Fifteen minutes came and went and she waited. Now Arya Stark was never one to wait, nor be patient, but just this once she would. She ate the nachos to pass the time and handed Gendry the popcorn whenever he asked. Occasionally, she thwacked him with the licorice and then teased him by placing it in his mouth, only to pull it away and take a bite herself. She laughed and he pouted, yes this was going to be a good night for her indeed. The movie proved to be cheesy and nothing more than a gimmick to get horny teenagers to appear onscreen, only to be killed off by the killer not a second later, but Arya cared not one bit seeing as that was exactly what she wanted. Gendry seemed to be laughing at the sheer stupidity of the teenagers and how easily they gave themselves away to the killer.

He was so immersed into the movie that he hardly noticed when she placed her hand on his thigh, stroking it gently. He turned to see her eyes trained on the movie but her hand on his thigh, tapping. Leaning into her he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Arya faced him and batted her eyelashes, her eyes grey and big. "Me? Nothing."

He kissed her again and her hand moved up to his crotch. His pants tightened even more than before and he gasped.

"Gen, you okay? You seem a bit" she paused to look at him, "…._tense_."

She was teasing him, almost playing with him. Then he realized she was _flirting_ with him. And then she started rubbing him.

"I'm-I'm fine." he squeaked.

She flashed him a wicked smile and nudged him to keep his eyes on the screen. He did as he was told and she rubbed him again. She did this for a few minutes before unzipping his jeans and snaking her hands to his already stiff prick. He groaned as she worked her small palms up and down him, pumping and squeezing. As she brushed her thumb over his tip, spreading the liquid that beaded at the top, he thought about how much he loved it when Arya worked at him like that. He didn't know what it was about her but he knew that she had a gift. Hell, she was better at this than any if his other girlfriends. Arya knew how to touch him, turn him on, and leave him wanting for more.

She was going even faster now and then stopped, making him pop his eyes open.

"What-why'd you stop?"

Her lips curl and she gets out of her seat, sinking to her knees before him. She grabs his exposed hardness and starts touching it again. His eyelids are hooded with lust and pleasure as she looks up at him with her most innocent face. He closes his eyes and then snaps them wide open again when he feels her tongue running down his shaft. He groans when she swirls her tongue around his tip, then gently suck on it. Her hand fondles his balls and he fights to stay still in his seat. But it takes everything in him not to shout when she engulfs him in her hot mouth. She bobs her head up and down as he places his hands in her hair, careful not to mess it up to much. She stops for a moment only to pull his pants down just a bit and goes back to sucking and licking him. One hand moving in time with her mouth and the other still trailing her nails over his balls. He bites his lip from moaning too loudly and then lets out a groan before exploding in her mouth.

She pulls back, swallowing as he heaves for breath. As she stands, she lightly picks her skirt up, giving him a full view of her exposed sex. Almost instantaneously Gendry gets hard again. Arya laughs and then feels his calloused hands grab her and the next thing she knows, she's sitting on his lap, kissing him hard. Arya has his face in her hands and moans when he fills her with his fingers. _Two can play at this game,_ he thought as he curled his fingers and pushed in and out of her. She grinds her hips into his hands and moans into his ear. He presses his thumb on her nub, rubbing it in a hard circle and she clenches her arms around his neck, sobbing his name. He pulls his fingers out and grabs her by the waist, turning her so her back is to his front.

Arya circles her head back to protest, when she feels his lips at her neck and the tip of his cock at her entrance. She lifts her hips and slowly slides down, moaning. He sits up and shifts into the most comfortable position he can while sitting in a theater seat. She starts rocking back and forth over him, her hands gripping the cup holders and his planted firmly on her hips. Arya rolls her hips as he cants his upwards and she moans from the pleasure of his thrusts. Gendry presses her even more closer to him, his mouth wet on her shoulder. He groans as she starts to bounce even faster over him.

Gendry tries not to think about the fact that he's getting his rocks off with his girlfriend at the movies….while watching a horror movie about over-sexed teenagers getting hacked off by a serial killer. He also tries not to think about how ironic this moment is. Especially when he's fucking his girlfriend during another one of the movie's sex scenes.

At one point in between their thrusts and moans, Arya cries out a little too loudly that Gendry has to cover her mouth with his hand. She bites down into his flesh as she moves over him, clamping down around him not a moment later as she peaks with a wail. He lets his hand drop back to her waist and pumps into her until he finishes inside her, biting into her shoulder to stifle his noises. She falls back on him and he slumps back into his seat, both panting gasping for breath.

All Arya wants to do is sit there with him and rest, but then she hears someone coming and scrabbles off of Gendry. She slips into her seat and smooths her hair and skirt down, while he pulls his pants up and places the popcorn over his still standing erection. They both stare blankly ahead to the screen and Arya has her head rested on his shoulder, their fingers interlocked. The attendant does the same as before and then exits the room. Not a second later, both burst out into laughter.

The thought of almost getting caught brings a rush of exhilaration to them and adds the edge they're on. Gendry looks at how Arya is almost falling out of her seat and he is giving her the toothiest grin ever. And then he really looks at her. She's sweating and has a beautiful glow about her. As if she feels his eyes on her, the brunette twirls her head to him.

"That was fucking brilliant!"

"That was all you babe. Which reminds me." He dug through his jacket pocket and pulled her underwear out.

"This," he tossed the material at her, "belongs to you."

The look on her face was one he'd never forget. She simply smiled and cocked her eyebrow coquettishly. "Took you long enough to give those back."

"Don't even get me started on how I discovered those."

"Why? Did you get a full on dance party in your pants at the counter? Afraid you'd show your stiffy to everyone?"

Arya was egging him on, but he stood his ground and let her have at it.

"No, I was a little too excited to see what I'd find in _here_."

His cerulean blue eyes are sparkling with mischief and she knew that _he_ knew the whole time. But not once did he give himself away and somehow this enhanced the subtly of his knowledge. His rugged looks only displayed how handsome he was, but it was his eyes that told what he was thinking. Arya loved how easily she could read him without him even casting a look in her direction.

"Stupid."

"Arry."

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she kept her focus on the film. Or at least she tried. Not that she could complain, since Gendry was kissing her neck and sucking at her collarbone and distracting her.

"I'm going to have major hickies if you don't stop that." she gasped.

He kept sucking on her the soft white skin that was below her earlobe. "Nope."

"Gen." she softly moaned, the urge suddenly coming back to her. "Oh fuck this. Let's go home before I shag you on the stairs."

Gendry chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Just as they stood with their trash, the lights came on and only then did they realize the movie was over. They both giggled as they exited the theater and walked outside. It had started snowing, just barely, but the sight of it made Arya smile. It was a smile that reached her eyes and make them shine with joy.

"Come on." she said as she tugged him along. They walked hand in hand back to his apartment, laughing about the pieces and bits of the movie that they saw.

"So who do you think the killer was then?"

"Oh that's easy. The psycho boyfriend did it." she said nonchalantly.

He frowned, but a smirk started forming at the corner of his mouth. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

Arya brushed some snow off her shoulder and shrugged. "It was obvious. I mean come on now, the dude clearly had issues. Reminded me of you, actually."

"Could've just as easily been the crazy girlfriend with the behavior problems." he countered, giving her a rather amused look.

"Maybe we should've been paying attention."

"Maybe." He said as he pulled her into him, his hands wrapping around her.

She placed her hands against his chest and stared up at him.

"Maybe you should take me home."

He bent down as she stood on her tip toes, closing her eyes as she waited for him to press their lips together. When he did, he quickly pulled back.

"Gendry!" she groaned, not having had her fill of the kiss.

"Sorry but we should really get out of the cold now. It's freezing out here!"

"Okay."

They walked off as the snow fell around them, hands intwined together.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…I don't know why this is so sexual….I have issues. Thoughts?**


	4. Elevator Adventure

**A/N: Inspired by a lovely little fic on AO3 about Renly and Loras.  
**

**Also thanks for the follows and favorites guys, you are all awesome! :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Elevator Adventure**

_Hey - A_

_Hi. You on your way, yet? :) - G_

_I'm outside. - A_

_Can't wait to see you, babe. - G_

_Me either. See ya soon. :* - A_

Gendry had a stupid smile plastered on his face as he looked down at his phone. He'd been dying to get some alone time with Arya after having a lot on his plate: work, school, bills, and the occasional babysitting of his younger siblings.

He didn't mind the last part as much because at least then, he'd be able to bond with Barra and Edric. Barra was a cute little thing with bright blue eyes and black ringlets that Gendry sometimes just liked to give piggy back rides to or carry her around on his shoulders, and Edric looked exactly like Gendry, except for the tell-tell Florent ears that were too big for his face. He loved his younger siblings ever since he found out about them when he was sixteen.

Really he was surprised that he had any family to begin with. His mother had died just a year before and his biological father sought him out after sixteen years of being absent in his life. It was safe to say that his relationship with Robert Baratheon was greatly strained and volatile at times, but that didn't stop him from bonding with his siblings, uncles, and cousin. Gendry had been living with a foster family while his mother spent her last few months in the hospital and came to greatly appreciate his foster father and the job he helped him secure.

So when his mother died, he started living on his own and did pretty good on his own after rejecting Robert's money and offer to live with him. No, he wasn't insane or mad. No, he was too proud and stubborn to let his father think that he could just barge into his life and make it okay with the promise of riches. So Robert left with his tail in between his legs and let the boy be.

It wasn't until Arya came back into his life, that he decided that he wanted something better for himself. Sure he was only nineteen but regardless he fell for the little wisp of girl that was Arya Stark. And she, him.

He was reminiscing about their times together when he heard a knock at the door. His lips curved and his icy blue eyes shone brightly. _Must be her_, he thought as he opened the door.

Instead, he was met with a little ball of energy barreling into him and his younger brother grinning at him. To say that Gendry was surprised was a bit of an understatement at the moment. He opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say.

"Ummm." he finally spoke, "what are you guys doing here? I thought Renly was taking care of you today."

"He was, but something came up last minute and he got called to go into work." Edric answered him.

"What about Mr. Baratheon?"

"He was the one who called him in."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"And where is Renly?"

Just before Edric could reply, Renly and Loras marched right past him. "Here I am."

"So I see." Gendry sarcastically supplied.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I have no control over my work schedule, you know that. Besides, it's your day off and you have time to watch the kids today."

Gendry frowned and huffed. "I did have plans today."

"Like what? Fucking Arya Stark?"

Gendry blushed at Renly's bluntness. But then steeled himself.

"And what's my girlfriend got to do with any of this? Can't a guy have a day to himself after all the shit he's had on his plate. I don't say shit about you and Loras when you need some time 'off', now do I?"

Renly sighed and put his hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you're still young and still have school."

"It's fine. I just-" _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _Gendry stopped midway to answer his phone— it was Arya.

"Fuck!"

Renly eyed him warily as Loras played with the kids.

"I gotta take this."

He walked to his bedroom and answered.

"Hey, what took you so long Stupid?"

"Sorry. Was lost in thought."

"Whatever. I'm in the elevator, on my way up. I have a surprise for you."

Gendry groaned as he noticed that her voice sounded rather sultry and raspy. His pants tightened at the thought of her _surprises_. And then he remembered the kids and it all came crashing down.

"What? Gendry? Gendry? Are you still there?"

"Yeah." he squeaked. "Umm…yeah I'm still here."

He heard her sigh and then groan. "You have the kids don't you."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me, Gendry Waters? Do you know how much effort I put into this?"

He sighed and tried to get a word in but as usual, she didn't let him.

"Well do you? No, you don't. I got my hair and nails done. I put on make up and I'm wearing a dress. A dress, Gendry. With heels!"

He groaned at her description and then felt himself stiffen even more as he imagined what she was wearing underneath the dress. Something lacy….

"WATERS! I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'M STILL HERE YOU BIG STUPID—-" It sounded like she was strangling her phone.

"I'll be right out. See ya!"

He ran from the room and past the living room right to the door.

"Where are you going?" Renly shouted.

"I need to take care of something. Just going to be gone for ten minutes….I need some stuff! I'll be back I promise!" he yelled as he pressed the elevator button. Not a moment later did the doors open to reveal Arya on the other side. He rushed in and pressed the top floor without a second thought.

"What are you-" He cut her off with a kiss. She gasped and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She grabbed his face and thrashed her tongue with his, as he cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her from the floor while never breaking their connection. The ding of the elevator distracted them from themselves and she pulled away.

"Gendry…We're in the elevator…..what if someone wants to use it?"

He walked them over to the row of buttons and pulled the "Stop" button. The doors closed and the elevator stopped. He grinned and bent down to suck on her neck, leaving a red bloom in his wake.

She moaned and started to unbutton her trench-coat looking dress. He nearly came when she revealed what she had on underneath. He was right it was lacy alright…..lacy and see-through!

"You like it?" she gasped as he cupped her breast and kneaded them in his hands.

"I fucking love it."

"How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

Arya's grey eyes turned black and she unbuckled his pants without haste.

"I can work with that."

He didn't waste a second with ripping her underwear off and pulling his pants down. She cried out sharply when he thrust inside her and she clawed at his shirt-clad back. He canted his hips upwards and she rolled her hips into his. Her heels came off and fell to the ground, the sheer force of his thrusts knocking them off. She wanted to desperately ride him but they had no time for that and was content to be even be fucked at all. Her moans grew as he pumped in and out of her without a pause. She pushed against him and bit into his lips as he continued to thrust. Arya could feel the burn being to build in her belly and she moved even faster against him, gripping his shirt tightly and finally found a way to tear the shirt off. Feeling his always hot flesh, she moaned even louder and dug her nails into him. He groaned and pounded even more quickly, if possible. The heat and burn was building and building within her and threatened to explode at any moment. He shifted them so that his hand fit in between them and he pinched at her clit, causing her to scream out his name and her body to shake as she peaked. Her nails raked his back as she arched hers and slowly rode out her climax. He thrust a few more times before he cried out a wordless cry and her name tumbled from his lips, as he came.

He slumped his head on her shoulder and panted as she gasped and kissed his temple.

They stood trying to collect themselves for a moment before Gendry set Arya down on her feet. He pulled his pants and boxers up, while she fished for her lacy panties. Once she found them, she shrugged her dress back on, careful not to miss a button. She secured the belt again and saw as he pushed the button back and the elevator start again.

He was reaching for his shirt as she grabbed her shoes.

"Fuck, babe you look fucking hot."

"Oh so now you say something."

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied. Doesn't mean I didn't notice."

Arya rolled her eyes and gripped his arm for support as she slipped her shoes back on.

She stood and was now as tall as his nose. Fuck, he thought, she really did put a lot of thought into this if she was willing to wear these.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes were shining and she a soft glow about her.

He cupped her cheek and brought her close to him. "Nothing. You're just so damn beautiful it hurts."

Her cheeks turned pink and she turned her face away. He caught her chin and leaned into kiss her softly.

"Babe you're fucking beautiful. Don't doubt that and stop thinking so little of yourself."

She grabbed his arm and kissed him again.

He pulled away and heard the ding to indicate that he reached his floor.

"I gotta go. I'll come around later, I promise."

She nodded and kissed him one last time.

"I love you." He heard her whisper as he left the elevator, the doors closing.

He stuck his hand in at the very last second and he pulled her to him, crushing their lips together. She grabbed his face and deepened his kiss, reluctant to let go.

"I love you, too." A smile beaming across his face as he pulled back and exited again. She smiled and touched her swollen lips as the doors closed and he turned back to his apartment.

The smile he was wearing never left his face and even then Loras knew why. Renly just eyed him with a tight look and shook his head when he saw the bite mark she left on his collarbone

"Take care of business, did you?" Loras asked with a humorous tone.

"I did."

Renly laughed and led Loras to the door. "Good. Now have fun and no distractions, I'll know."

Gendry just shook his head and waved them off, closing the door. He turned his attention to his sister who was drawing and his brother who was diligently doing his homework. It was going to be a good night, regardless of the way it came to be. He wouldn't have traded those twenty minutes in the elevator for anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! I updated again...maybe I should hold out on fics again. Just kidding! :)**


	5. Blood, Death, Love

**A/N: Yeah…so this happened. Guys, I have issues.**

* * *

**Blood, Death...Love**

It was said that a wolf maid traveled the Riverlands, seeking to avenge those who perished at the Red Wedding. It was also said that she traveled with a pack of wolves and a Direwolf, by her side. Many dismissed this as nothing more than myths and children's stories to keep them in line.

But…there were also many who seemed to disappear after her sightings. Most of whom were strangely enough, Frey, Lannister, and Bolton men.

The Brotherhood without Banners never cowered from such stories, no. They embraced the ferocity that was this 'She-Wolf' and her deadly ways. Never before had a woman been so feared and spoken so highly of, it seemed as if even the mighty Lannisters Lions were afriad.

And they were not wrong to be so.

Arya Stark, Arya Underfoot, Arya Horseface, Arry, Nan, Weasel, Salty, Cat of the Canals, No One….Arya Stark. These were all names that Arya was once called, but after four years in Braavos and never ending wolf-dreams, she decided that she was _someone_ after all.

The path of remembrance and forgiveness was not an easy one and Gendry fought like hell for her forgiveness and most importantly, helping her regain her sanity. She was so consumed by her blood lust that she often forgot herself, referring to herself in third person, and emotions that never truly reached her eyes.

It wasn't until they traveled back to the Twins that Arya remembered who she was and what she was fighting for. As they burned the castle to the ground, the Brotherhood stood in awe of 'She-Wolf' as she slaughtered Walder Frey and avenged her mother and brother.

"Send my regards to Roose Bolton. Tell him, Arya Stark says hello."

The sword sliced through his neck and the blood gushed out. Never had vengeance felt so good before, never had the blood felt so warm upon her skin.

After fleeing the Twins and finding a brothel to celebrate their victory, Arya cornered Gendry. She was drunk on her victory, drunk on her sweet revenge that she thought of only one person to share it with: Gendry. He was hesitant to go any further with her than the usual kissing that went on in their tent at night, but the way she touched him and looked at him was genuine and real. This wasn't the shadow of the girl he once knew. No, this was her. This _was_ Arya Stark.

Gendry was surprised that she came to him a maiden, pure but sure of herself and determined. In fact, he almost regretted making her his. Almost. It was fast but gentle and desperate but it only made them feel more alive. Then she said something he never thought she'd say. "Gendry, I love you." That was the moment he knew Arya Stark has come back for good.

When they traveled to Winterfell with the intent of retaking her family's castle, Arya and Gendry became inseparable. He knew that she needed no protector, but she loved that he still watched over her no matter what.

After severing both Roose and Ramsay Bolton's heads from their necks, Arya had Gendry like never before. Hard, fast, and roughly in the forest floor of the Godswood. She marked his neck and shoulders with bites and his back was covered in scratches. She in turn had plenty of bruises on her hips, waist, and a red bloom or two on her neck. Her moans and screams filled the night's sky as Gendry fucked her and pounded into her. Arya flipped him on his back and rode him furiously, her body shaking as she came and screaming his name. He grunted and groaned as he joined her not a minute later.

They lay naked and sated under the leaves of the weirwood tree and she curled into his side for warmth. They were both sweaty and panting, with stupid smiles plastered on their faces. Arya laughed as he wrapped his cloak around her, kissing her temple. He sighed when she started kissing the red marks and scratches. She was never affection in public, but when it was the two of them, she would caress him and give him little pecks.

Gendry was startled from his thoughts when Arya mumbled something into his chest. He sat up and she looked up at him with glistening grey eyes. His blue eyes bore into hers and she spoke again.

"I love you, I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me, again."

He winced at her last statement but embraced her tightly against his chest. "I love you. And I promise you I'll never leave you. I love you so much, Arry."

She clutched him firmly as if any second he would turn to dust in her arms. She was tired of running and the spilled blood was bittersweet. It was only through him, that she felt whole again, or as whole as she could feel. The death and justice was much better with him around and she only prayed for that she would have enough time to show the world, that even the 'She-Wolf' could love someone too.

Even though she loved her family and was happy to be reunited with them again, Arya knew that she could not stay in Winterfell. She wanted to be free and live her live on her own terms, independent and free from duties. So she made the only decision that made sense, she left wtih the Brotherhood, her stupid bull by her side.

Now when people spoke of the wolf maid, they spoke of her fierce determination to bring those who wronged her family to justice and about the strong bull bastard she took as a mate.

Blood, Death…Love. That was all she wanted. That was all she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Guys...I think I'm on roll here. Thanks for all the follows and the reviews. :)**


	6. Early Christmas Present

**A/N: I am clearly on a roll and I leave this here. This was a birthday fic I wrote a while back, but I hope you all like it. And thank you for the wonderful review, warms the heart! :)**

* * *

**Early Christmas Present**

"Gendry…." she droned in a sleepy voice.

Arya shifted away from him and brought her blankets up to her face. She was curled into a ball, trying to find more sleep but Gendry kept bugging her.

"Gendry, stop."

She nuzzled further into her ball, until she felt him nudge her again. She huffed and turned to face him.

"Gendry, I told you to sto-" She looked up to see that it wasn't Gendry in her bed but rather her older brother, Jon.

Jon was grinning and gazing at her with shiny grey eyes, ready to embrace her. Arya's eyes widened and she clamored out of her ball and jumped on Jon.

"JON!" she cried.

He laughed and hugged her tightly to him.

"You came back! But I thought you weren't going to come this year!"

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I thought so too. But as luck would have it, all my problems were solved."

Arya looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I'd love to get some sleep."

She nodded in understanding and let him curl in her bed, while she frowned at her current clothing. Arya was wearing one of Gendry's shirts that looked like a dress on her and her boy shorts. But underneath all that, she was wearing red colored lacy undergarments. She had wanted to surprise Gendry and give him a little early Christmas present but the stupid bull didn't show up last night, leaving Arya to brood and scowl the rest of the night.

_If I ever see him again, I swear I'm going to pummel Gendry Waters. _She thought silently as she ventured to her kitchen. Just as she turned to the kitchen, Arya managed to stifle a scream as she saw her burly boyfriend asleep on her couch, softly snoring.

She hesitantly strode over to him and only then did she notice the plane ticket and the name in which it was paid under. _Gendry Waters. _It might have been Jon's ticket but one thing Arya knew for sure was that Gendry was the one who had brought Jon home for _her_.

She bent over to give him a hug and somehow she managed to fall right over him. He woke with a jolt and nearly dropped Arya on the ground, but caught her just in time. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes before registering the slender and small girl before him. Her steel irises were boring into his own blue eyes and before long he felt her tiny around wind around his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered in a quite voice.

"Merry Christmas babe."

Arya giggled. "It's not even Christmas yet, silly bull."

"Fine, Merry _Early_ Christmas. Happy?"

She rolled her eyes before giving him a soft kiss. He shifted her so that she was sitting on his lap and her legs coiled around his waist. He bent forward to kiss her again and she happily complied. Right in the midst of their kissing, Gendry stood and started walking them to her bedroom but instead ran her into the wall. She moaned when he bit her earlobe and sucked on her pulse. Then, she remembered Jon was here too.

She pulled away. "Gendry, we can't Jon's here."

"Mmhmm." he responded, still places kisses along her neck. "And once he's alseep, he's out for a _long_ time."

Her eyebrows raised. "And how do you know that?"

Gendry chuckled and then kissed her. "Do you remember that one night in my apartment, that one with the _costume_?"

Arya blushed, remembering exactly what he was talking about. "Yes….wait you don't mean…"

Her eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Jon was in the room next door. He knocked out for almost an entire day."

She thumped him on the shoulder. "You big stupid! What if he had woken up?! I would have been scarred for LIFE!"

"But he didn't and we had the best sex we've ever had that night."

She bit her lip but still scowled at him. "Yes, but…" Then she remembered last night. "Well I would've said okay but you missed your opportunity lover boy."

"Wait, what? How?"

"You failed to show up last night."

"I spent FOUR HOURS waiting for Jon at the airport and my phone died. I didn't get a chance to call or text you back until this morning."

"Well you still should've called."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I sort of had something planned for us."

He tilted his head and kissed her neck again. "Care to show me….in _my _apartment?"

Arya closed her eyes and didn't trust her voice to reply, instead she nodded. He smirked and then kissed her forehead. "Told you it was a good idea to move into the same place."

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right."

She tightened her grip on his waist and moved one hand from his neck to his thick hair, pulling it at the base. "Are you going to stand here all day or are you going to take me to your flat?"

He let out a little yelp and bit her lip. "I really should before I shag you right here in the hallway."

"That's a good bull."

They stumbled out of her flat and into the elevator and before long they were at his front door still connected.

"You know I love you, right babe?"

"Yes, stupid. I know, I love you too."

"Just checking!" Gendry exclaimed as he ducked Arya's fist to his shoulder.

She laughed and her laughter could be heard even as he shut the door behind him.

Sometimes unexpected plans were the best kind of plans, especially if one of those plans includes Jon Snow. Arya smiled at this sentiment before curling into Gendry and laying her head on his bare chest. Arya was grateful to have boyfriend who would do anything to secure her happiness and deep down inside, this is what she loved most about Gendry. Smiling, she decided that Gendry was allowed to surprise her anytime he wanted as long as it made her happy.


End file.
